Black Mirror
History: Black Mirror is an anthology series created by Charlie Brooker that explores a high-tech world where technology collides with the darkest of human instincts. The show takes a lot of i ts inspiration from The Twilight Zone. The show was originally created for the British television network Channel 4 in 2011. The show was then purchased by Netflix in 2014 and has since been one of Netflix’s most successful original series. Series 1: Series 1 has 3 episodes in it called: The National Anthem, Fifteen Million Merits, and The Entire History of You. 1.The National Anthem: Prime Minister Michael Callow faces a shocking dilemma when Princess Susannah, a much-loved member of the Royal Family, is kidnapped. 2. Fifteen Million Merits: After failing to impress the judges on a singing competition show, a woman must either perform degrading acts or return to a slave-like existence 3.'' The Entire History of You: In the near future, everyone has access to a memory implant that records everything humans do, see and hear. The first series received relatively good reviews. On Rotten Tomatoes, reviewer Francisco G states in his review “Each segment on this first season is the perfect blend of satire, grimness, and mirror to our society. All very different but all very close to how we live and interact recently.” Personally, I view this series as one of the weakest of the show because of its weird opener that turned a lot of viewers off of the show. None the less though it is still worth watching just for how twisted it is. Series 2: Series 2 has 3 episodes in it called: Be Right Back, White Bear, and The Waldo Moment. 1. Be Right Back: after learning about a new service that lets people stay in touch with the deceased, a lonely, grieving Martha reconnects with her late lover. 2.White Bear: Victoria wakes up and cannot remember anything about her life. Everyone she encounters refuses to communicate with her. 3.The Waldo Moment: A failed comedian who voices a popular cartoon bear named Waldo finds himself mixing in politics when TV executives want Waldo to run for office. Black Mirror Series 2 received relatively good reviews. The first 2 episodes got high praise, while the 3rd episode had some people left feeling disappointed with how the series ended. Reviewer Francisco G states in his review “You should start this season from the last episode to the first when it comes to quality. I found The Waldo Moment to be extremely underwhelming on a near flawless run of the episodes that preceded it…White Bear has an amazing concept and execution for the most part, but the main draw is Lenora Crichton which turns on a very annoyingly hysterical role. Then we have the fantastic Be Right Back, the most human and tear-jerking episode so far. Fantastically paced, with a very affecting performance by Hayley Atwell and a simple but great sci-fi setting, very unnerving on how close we are to it.” I would agree that you should watch The Waldo Moment first with White Bear being my favorite out of the series. I believe that series 2 is better than series 1. Special: 'White Christmas': Three interconnected tales of technology run amok during the Christmas season are told by two men at a remote outpost in a frozen wilderness. It was released as the 4th part of series 2 in December 2014. White Christmas has gotten very high praise reviewer Daniel Krupa states in his review “I realize this all sounds profoundly depressing, and it is. Yet White Christmas is presented with a great deal of mischief and wit and humor, all of which prevent it from being the greatest advertisement the Samaritans have ever had.” I personally think that this special was actually better than all of series 2. The special has many twists and turns that kept me interested the entire time that I was watching it. Series 3: Series 3 had six episodes in it called: Nosedive, Playtest, Shut Up and Dance, Men Against Fire, and San Junipero, Men Against Fire, and Hated in the Nation. 1.Nosedive: A woman desperate to boost her social media score hits the jackpot when she’s incited to a swanky wedding. But the trip doesn’t go as planned. 2.Playtest: An American traveler short on cash signs up to test a revolutionary new gaming system, only to discover the thrills are a little too real. 3. Shut Up and Dance: After a virus infects his laptop, a teen faces a daunting choice: carry out orders delivered by text message, or risk having intimate secrets exposed. 4.San Junipero: In a seaside town in 1987, a shy young woman and an outgoing party girl strike up a powerful bond that seems to defy the laws of space and time. 5. 'Men Against Fire: After his first battle with an elusive enemy, a soldier begins experiencing unfamiliar sensations and strange technical glitches. 6. ''Hated in the Nation'': The death of a journalist at the center of a social media firestorm leads a veteran detective and her tech-savvy apprentice to a chilling discovery. Black Mirror series 3 received relatively good reviews when it came out. Reviewer Ken Tucker states in his review “All in all, it’s a season of Black Mirror you’ll enjoy if you like your sci-fi/fantasy/horror laced heavily with social commentary. Me, I wish the messages were ladled on with a lighter hand.” I personally think that this series is the best in the show’s history with Shut up and Dance and San Junipero being my favorites. Series 4: Series 4 has six episodes in it called: USS Callister, Arkangel, Crocodile, Hang the DJ, Metalhead, and Black Museum. 1. ''USS Callister': ''Capt. Robert Daly presides over his crew with wisdom and courage. But a new recruit will soon discover nothing on this spaceship is what it seems. 2. 'Arkangel': Worried about her daughter’s safety, single mom Marie signs u for a cutting-edge device that monitors the girl’s whereabouts – and much more. 3. 'Crocodile': Architect Mia scrambles to keep a dark secret under wraps, while insurance investigator Shazia harvests people’s memories of a nearby accident scene. 4. 'Hang the DJ':'' Paired up by a dating program that puts an expiration date on all relationships, Frank and Amy soon begin to question the system’s logic. 5. ''Metalhead:'' At an abandoned warehouse a scavenger searching for supplies encounter a ruthless foe and flee for their lives through a bleak wasteland. 6. ''Black Museum:'' On a dusty stretch of highway, a traveler stumbles across a museum that boasts rare criminal artifacts – and a disturbing main attraction. Black Mirror series 4 received really good reviews when it came out. Reviewer Rob Lowman states in his review “Stephen King described Black Mirror as “terrifying, funny, intelligent. It’s like the ‘Twilight Zone,’ only rated R.” That’s actually giving it short shrift. ... What makes the series special is how there is always one more twist that you didn’t expect in the same way there is always some implication--usually for ill--in a new invention that we didn’t think of. This new season will only add to the acclaim.” Film: ''Bandersnatch:'' In 1984, a young programmer begins to question reality as he adopts a dark fantasy novel into a video game. A mind-bending tale with multiple endings. Bandersnatch got relatively high reviews. Reviewer Abhishek Dey stated, “The film also offers a more complex version of the choose-your-own style than seen before on mainstream television and cinema, with multiple choices and at least some degree of real control over the narrative.”